


I'm Here for You

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [5]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Uber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 5 -au| fashionakihiko gets an uber.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> here is a preview of a secret series that i have in the works :0 but i have no plans for it yet so 🤫🤫
> 
> the premise is basically that misaki is usage's uber driver 😳 etc. another slow burn bc i like them lol  
> tell me what u think! i don't get much into it but lmk if ur interested and i'll work it into my schedule 👁

Akihiko puts out his cigarette, letting out a long, final exhale of smoke. Life had been shitty lately, even shittier than the usual shitty. For one, his sports car just got wrecked (one hell of a fender bender) and is in the shop for probably eternity. For two, his phone was stolen and never to be seen again. For three, he has some undesirable meeting at Marukawa about some marketing garbage for a book that he hasn’t even written yet. For four, and quite a few more than four if he’s being honest, his best friend/crush/entire point of existing just  _ impregnated _ his  _ wife _ and  _ wants Akihiko to name the kid _ and  _ take care of it _ and  _ blah blah blah. _ So yeah, shitty.

But if anyone knew how to take advantage of a shitty situation, it was him. In the car case, he’s going to spend a bit of time as a commoner, starting with taking an Uber to the marketing meeting. With the car insurance money he saved, he bought a few new Suzukis from the British company he likes and a fancy new phone (albeit without all of his contacts, but it did have a 24-karat gold exterior with a Swarovski diamond-encrusted rim). And the Takahiro issue got easily solved (well, not solved, but…) by adding a baby into the cheating arc of his Romance in the Student Council Office series.

But, none of those could fix his crummy, depressed mood. That is until he receives the text message:

> _ Hey, I’m here for you. _

Akihiko pauses for a moment, a million thoughts going through his head. The first one being, of course,  _ Takahiro? _ That one is quickly disproven; he had his number memorized, and that certainly wasn’t it.

_ Hiroki, then? The area code looks similar. _ Akihiko smiles and begins typing his reply. His old friend always had something nice to say to him, even if he was a bastard a lot of the time.

> Thanks. ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ Things have been terrible lately so it means a lot.
> 
> And just to make sure, this is Hiroki, right? Sorry, my contacts
> 
> got wiped with the whole robbery thing.

_ It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, so maybe getting dinner together would be nice. But, with that boyfriend of his, it’ll probably be a pain in the neck. I’ll ask him once I get this meeting over with. _ Akihiko grins when he hears his phone chime—

> _ Get you’re head out of your ass, it’s your uber. _
> 
> _ Hurry up. _

_ Oh. _

> oh.
> 
> sorry.
> 
> I’ll be there in a second.

**Author's Note:**

> this chap (and the whole idea lol) is inspired by this pic [here ](https://decadenthumor.tumblr.com/post/168552563321)
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
